Back to Iraq
by PrecyJackson
Summary: A story of a 21 year old boy who is a sniper in the US Marines. He has witnessed things nobody would ever wany to do nor see. Will he shoot or be shot? Read 'Back to Iraq' to Find out.


Warning; this book contains graphic things.

Also, this book was and is not made to affend any Muslims!

This book is writen for pure enjoyment.

You have been warned!

I scoped in on my Mk-11 sniper rifle, scanning the small Iraqi town.

I sat in a room, someones bedroom, looking out to the abandon town. The

Iraqis civilians were suppose to evacuate. That meant that we kill everything.

My watch beeped informing me I had been laying down for 6 hours now.

I looked up, a fairly large skin-n-bone gray dog ran through the street.

"Tango dog in the street" I said into my Military grade walkie talkie.

"You know the code Pence,anything that moves you shoot" replied the voice

of my Commander.

The dog stopped 20 yards away from my building. He crouched

and bent down. Underneath him was another dead animal. The dog

started to have his break feast. I looked into my laser range finder.

I got his precise coordinates and dialed them into my rifle.

The dog looked up at the moving "Niner" squad convoy

in the street. He started barking, at first quiet but gradually

getting louder. I looked into my scope, getting my breathing under

controll."Take the sh-Bang!" The noise from my gun filled the

air. The dog fell down instantly, the sand behind him shot

up filling the air. "Nice shot Pence, You know the code

son! Anything in the way of this squad you Kill,!" said the

commander.

"Ping" a bullet bounced of the "Niner" squad tank

about 5 centimeters away from a lieutenants head. The convoy hit

the sand screaming all kind of curse words to the enemy Jihads.

The radios all went berserk. "Three Jihadi's top right on the roof,

third building in the center" raged about 3 differnt soldiers.

"Anderson get's one Goat fucker" Yelled Lieutenant

Smith through the walkie talkie putting it a little

too close to his face. Smith is kind of 'Crazy', but

war does things like that to a person. Smith saw

his best friend get shot 12 times in front of him.

For a while he did not speak and just completed

his Ops. Then he turned into what he his now

a savage with a appetite for Alqueda blood.

I aimed my rifle across the town looking for the enemy sniper who

shot at the convoy. My walkie talkie rang in static until a voice came on

"Alpha Alpha 1 Niner, Houston we a have a problem". spoke my Commander "10/4 Niner were all ears" said someone in the other convoy across the town. "Go around back of the 3rd house and lets take the bitch" said the Commander, while the other man cheered and gave their shares of hell yea! "Pence, since we will be taking over this house we don't want you to get flanked so were sending Price up to sit with you" said my Commander. "I don't need any pussies attempting to get my back" I snapped back. I was to late, a kid ran out from behind the tank and ran to my building. I heard him stomping up the stairs onto my floor, an then into my room. "Jeez boy, you just alerted half the fucking Jihadi's" I said in a jokingly manner. "ha ha, Ima go look through the windows on the other side of the house" said the kid. The boy looked like a pussy, he had a baby face, and you could tell he was not feeling good vibes right now. He was defenetly a newbie straight out of high school.

The convoy kept walking until they were about 35 yards away from the front door of the house. "Jihadi destroyer" yelled Smith, and got the men chanting it. I looked around the area once again scanning the horizon with my Laser Range finder looking for the Goat fuckers. The men and the convoy stopped and let Jihadi destroyer roll forward. Jihadi Destroyer is the name of my squads tank. The tank stopped, and the squad new the drill, the layed in the sand behind the tank. BANG! The ground rumbled as the tank missile annihilated the front side of the house making a whole so big that it almost blew out the whole wall. "Its a go" yelled Smith in his walkie talkie to the other convoy.

In the living room stood 4 young boys Smith shot 2, shooting each of them multiple times. Blood flew out of every bullet hole in their body making stains on the white walls behind them. He left 2 for the young recruit Anderson. The other convoy kicked in the backdoor, and ran up the stairs to get to the snipers on the roof.

Below me a boy ran on the side of the small street to hold up the convoy. He was dark haired and looked to be about 14. In his hand he carried C4 (An Explosive). He yelled "Allahu-Ping!". My bullet ripped through him nocking him on the ground like a fierce punch in the face. The only difference, he was dead.

I looked back over at the house checking to see if the convoy needed any sniper help. Anderson had killed, your first kill you always remember. Also, it pops your cheery to the virginity of your squad. You are not apart of a squad until you prove you have the testes. The forth man no one killed they took him and handcuffed him with plastic ties. Smith and rowdy privates started beating the boy. One punch after another. "Get price and get down here Pence" said my static walkie talkie.

I got up and stretched my legs and my arms. My hour alarm went off telling me I was lying down for 7 hours. After about a 3 min stretch, I grabbed my Mk-11 and slung it around my back. I walked through the door shaft into the hallway, and then to the room Prices went to. The only problem, he had a bullet in his head. "Houston we have a Problem" I spoke softly. "Go ahead pence" replied my commander sounding like a prick. "Price is dead, but I did not hear shit" I replied sounding sad. "Bring him out to the Humvee. Did you hear that ,everyone to the Humvee's" he yelled to the group. I layed down and blessed Price with the Lords prayer. I then put him on my back, and tromped down the stairs. In front of me stood the metal door. It opened with a "Errrrr" Releasing the sun of the bright Iraqi afternoon.


End file.
